Doctor Who: Uprising
by Call Me Joker
Summary: The Doctor is on his 13 regeneration. Only this time, something is very different!
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor has just finished regenerating for the thirteenth time, being alone in the Tardis, when he stands up, looks around, and realizes something's not exactly the same.

**The Doctor:** Something doesn't feel quite right….what's with my voice, it sounds…higher! (He looks down) Good lord, I have breasts! (He walks to a mirror) I'm a woman! This can't be right…I mean I know I can change into anything, after regenerating, but I usually take the form of a male, not a female, this is very interesting to say the least. (Looks down again) I'm going to need some new clothes! (She goes in search of a new outfit in the Tardis and eventually finds the one. Then, looking in the mirror) That's more like it! (She walks out of the Tardis and bumps into a young woman and then falls to the ground) I'm terribly sorry, it was my fault, I should have looked where I was going.

**Woman: **No, it was mine, I shouldn't have been running so fast, but something startled me!

**The Doctor: **Oh? How do you mean?

**Woman: **I'm not exactly sure how to explain this and I don't think you'll believe me…

**The Doctor: **Try me!

**Woman: **Okay. So, I was just walking down the street when I heard a ticking sound from inside an alley to my right. My curiosity got the best of me and I entered. Then, as the sound grew louder, I saw a figure emerge from the shadows…what appeared to be a man in regal clothing, wig, waistcoat, and even a masquerade-like mask!

**The Doctor: **(Looking shocked) Clockwork Droids…..

**Woman: **What? What are you talking about?

**The Doctor: **But how, they were trapped in the past and shut themselves down…that's very interesting indeed. What is your name?

**Woman: **Liz…What is yours?

**The Doctor:** Umm….Joh…Kim Smith, but please, just call me Doctor.

**Liz: **Okay then….I still have no idea what your talking about though!

**The Doctor: **You will soon enough, it's going to be okay. Tell you what, way I see it, a good cup of tea would do you some good, what do ya say?

**Liz: **That is a good idea, thanks!

**The Doctor: **Right then! ….Where does one get tea around here?

**Liz: **Oh, you want to come with?

**The Doctor: **Yea, why not? I mean we both have had…a rather exciting start to our day, why not sit down and talk some more?

**Liz: **Your right. Why not, just follow me…Doctor.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

(The two walk to the market district)

**Liz: **(pointing and smiling) That's where one gets a cup of tea around here!

**The Doctor: **Ah. Sorry, it's been a while since my last visit.

**Liz: **You mean you haven't been to London in a while?

**The Doctor: **Yea…lets go with that.

**Liz: **Right. Shall we then?

**The Doctor: **Yes, please! I could go for a couple biscuits as well, I'm starved! (Nearly begins to run inside)

**Liz: **(Giggling) You're very different from most people I know.

**The Doctor: **(Taking a step outside the shop) I get that a lot, now come on! (She rushes back in. Liz laughs and follows)

**Liz: **(As they wait in line) So, if you don't mind my asking, what were you doing in that police box?

**The Doctor: **I just….had to make a call.

**Liz: **Ah, I see….what for?

**The Doctor: **Lets not start off by asking so many questions. Answers will come when the time is right.

**Liz: **Oh. Sure, no problem.

(They get to the counter, place their orders, pay and find a table)

**The Doctor: **Sorry about that, but I mean it, answers will come, just give it time.

**Liz: **No, I get it. Like I said earlier, my curiosity gets the best of me.

**The Doctor: **(Grinning) That's what I love about you Humans!

**Liz: **Wait, what? "You Humans?" What do you mean by "You Humans"?

**The Doctor: **Ah….Hmm…Answers will..

(Before she can finish, Liz interrupts)

**Liz: **I know, I know, answers will come when the time is right.

**The Doctor: **I think I'm going to like you; you actually catch on pretty quick!

**Liz: **What!

(A loud explosion at the front windows causes their conversation to cease. Glass flies in every direction and its shatter rings out. A robotic voice then emerges from the smoke)

**Voice: **Delete! Delete!

**The Doctor: **(Looking worried) Oh this is not going to be good at all!

**To be continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

(The Doctor grabs Liz's hand)

**The Doctor: **We have to leave now!

**Liz: **(As they run out of the shop) What is going on?

(Screams are heard emanating from the shop as is glass breaking and several booms)

**The Doctor: **I wish I knew.

**Liz: **But there will be answers right?

**The Doctor: **Oh yes. We're going to get to the bottom of this. Lets go, it's time for some answers!

**Liz: **Now that's what I like hear! But where are we going?

**The Doctor: **Remember the police box you saw me exiting?

**Liz: **Yea, why?

**The Doctor: **Not everything is what it seems. Follow me, closely!

(An electrical buzzing is heard followed by a loud boom)

**Liz: **What on Earth was that?

**The Doctor: **(Pointing)I have a feeling we're about to find out…

(A robotic voice cries out)

**Voice: **Exterminate! Exterminate!

**The Doctor: **It's not from Earth at all; we have to move, quickly now!

(Daleks are seen hovering along the street vaporizing anyone in sight as they attempt to follow Liz and The Doctor)

**Liz: **Are those things after me?

**The Doctor: **We're here, inside now!

**Liz: **Into the police box?

**The Doctor: **Please, there is no time, if you want to live, then get in!

(They enter the Tardis)

**Liz: **This is not a police box….It's….It's…

**The Doctor: **(Smiling from ear to ear) Say it.

**Liz: **Bigger on the inside!

**The Doctor: **Haha! I love it when they say that!

**Liz: **(While attempting to come to grips with her surroundings) About the answers…

**The Doctor: **This is not a police box, you are absolutely right. It's a Tardis, that's T-A-R-D-I-S Tardis.

**Liz: **A what?

**The Doctor: **Tardis, the last of it's kind as well.

**Liz: **Ah. And what about those…things outside?

**The Doctor: **You first encountered a Clockwork Droid as I mentioned before and they shouldn't be here, they were trapped in the past and shut down! Then we met The Cybermen, nasty bunch of cyborgs they are, and finally, The Daleks. They want to destroy anything and everything different from themselves. Killed nearly all my people….

**Liz: **Oh….I'm so sorry…

**The Doctor: **It's fine…

**Liz: **So….are you some kind of…like time traveler or something?

**The Doctor: **Yes. I'm a Time Lord. I travel through time and space. All at once too.

**Liz: **I would love to know what that's like!

**The Doctor: **Maybe you will….If we make it out of this, why are they here, and what do they want with you?

**Liz: **So they are after me?

**The Doctor: **Looks like it. The Cybermen, Daleks, and The Clockwork Droids have all been brought here through portals in time and space leading to this exact point in time. All of them after you as well, why is that?

**Liz: **You tell me.

**The Doctor: **I wish I could.

**Liz: **This certainly is my most exciting day, though I assume it's just another one for you then, huh?

**The Doctor: **Pretty much, yup.

(Liz laughs and studies The Doctor as she interacts with different panels in the Tardis)

**The Doctor: **I know they are after you and how they got here, but not why you and why they are cooperating…

**Liz: **Life is full of mysteries isn't it.

**The Doctor: **Couldn't have said it better myself.

**To be continued….**


	4. Chapter 4

(The Tardis Doors open and a girl's voice is heard)

**Girl:** Doctor? Are you really here? (She says looking around ignoring the two women at the consol)

**The Doctor: **Speaking of mysteries, I know that voice…but it can't be…

(She turns around to see a blonde-haired girl in a pink hoodie and jeans at the entrance)

**The Doctor: **Rose? Rose Tyler?

**Rose: **yea, who are you two? Where's The Doctor?

**The Doctor: **Rose, it's me, I'm The Doctor!

**Rose: **But you can't be, your…

**The Doctor: **A girl, I know! Brilliant isn't it?

**Rose: **But you where a man, for so long too, I thought you couldn't change like that!

**The Doctor: **Unless something unexpected happened to cause my regeneration. Some things can even stop the regeneration process from happening.

**Liz: **(looking annoyed) Doctor are you going to introduce me or not?

**The Doctor: **Right, sorry. Rose, this is Liz, my new companion.

**Rose: **Hello Liz, I used to travel with The Doctor. Have you been on any interesting adventures you would like to share?

**Liz: **Well, actually, we just met. We have however been chased by both Cybermen and Daleks in one day, I suppose that counts for something.

**Rose: **Yes it does. So Doctor, how did you change like this?

**The Doctor: **As I said, some things can stop the regeneration process from happening, and that is exactly what happened. I was fighting along side my companion at the time, her name was Evangilne, and for the safety of Earth as usual when I was struck by a weapon unlike any I have seen or even heard of before. This weapon was coated with a toxin that must have cause a chemical reaction when it entered my blood. I was unable to regenerate and near death. The Tardis found an answer to save me, DNA. I could use Human DNA to regenerate. Evangilne volunteered to give me some of her blood to extract DNA, the Tardis didn't need much, just a drop. It was a success, only she must have thought me dead at the time because when I woke there was no one there. I was still regenerating and being this was an abnormal regeneration, it was taking a bit longer than usual and I stopped breathing for a while. Having human female DNA mixed in to kick-start my regeneration must have been the cause of my new transformation.

**Rose: **That makes sense.

**Liz: **I don't mean to be rude, but I have no idea what you two are on about!

**The Doctor: **I don't die like humans do Liz, I regenerate, I get a new personality, a new face…a new everything. And this time I literally have a new everything.

**Liz: **Got it.

**The Doctor: **Now Rose, how did you get here? Your supposed to still be in the alternate universe!

**Rose: **I don't know now that you mention it….I was sleeping and then when I woke up I was walking don the street when I found the Tardis.

**The Doctor: **Well, that's interesting. More to investigate.

(The Doctor goes about working at the Tardis consol)

**Rose: **So. Are you going to tell me what you two are investigating?

**The Doctor: **Do you want to help?

**Rose: **Yea, of course I do!

**The Doctor: **Rose Tyler, You've not changed a bit!

**To be continued….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Liz: **So she'll be traveling with us when this is all over then?

**The Doctor: **No.

**Rose: **But Doctor, I..

**The Doctor: **(Interrupting Rose) Rose, you have a life, a life with the other me in your own world!

**Rose: **It's not just you, it's the whole traveling and the Tardis, I miss it all, besides, this time you have changed…too much, it's no longer about you, I am happy with the other you!

**The Doctor: **(Angrily) Rose Tyler, you have gone far enough! You have had more time traveling with me than most of my other companions, the only other one I can think of who has been as lucky as you was Sarah Jane and now even her own journey has ended, I have regenerated two three times since we last met, I too have changed!

(Rose has a look of shock and sadness)

**The Doctor: **I'm…I'm sorry Rose, forgive me, I have been through so much and I'm so very old now….You had your time with me and now is a chance for others to share your experience.

**Rose: **No, it's my fault, I was being selfish. Your right Doctor, others should be as lucky as Sarah Jane and I have been.

**Liz: **(To the Doctor) How many others have there been at your side before me?

**The Doctor: **I don't know….a lot have been with me and a lot have died around me. (A tear falls from her eye) Liz, you will not be one of the lost, you will be like Sarah Jane and Rose, with me until the end, one of the few and one of the lucky.

**Liz:** But we have only just met, how can you be so sure this will happen?

**The Doctor: **Time Lord, remember?

(Liz hugs The Doctor, they both smile)

**The Doctor: **Now, lets get to the bottom of this, shall we?

**Both Liz and Rose: **Yes!

(The Doctor heads for the exit)

**Liz: **Doctor, don't we need to find out what they want with me?

**The Doctor: **Of course, but first we need to do some questioning.

(They Leave the Tardis)

**To be continued….**


End file.
